Core A. Administrative Core: Abstract The mission of the `Revealing Reservoirs during Rebound' (R3) Administrative Core is to provide the leadership, coordination and strategic planning for our program so that our vision becomes reality. The R3 program will be a large collaborative scientific effort involving investigators and staff at the University of California San Diego (UCSD), Harvard, Brigham and Women's Hospital, and University of Zurich. Thus, the Administrative Core is designed to: Aim 1. Provide effective leadership in the administrative coordination and scientific communication across institutions, investigators, staff, and communities of the program. Aim 2. Deliver essential scientific and administrative coordination and enhanced communication among program investigators, staff, community, and NIH. Aim 3. To leverage existing local resources to engage local HIV ?infected and ?affected communities in program research. Aim 4. Effectively manage all financial and infrastructure resources, and oversee and evaluate the performance of all program components, including administration, reporting, laboratory, pharmacy, regulatory assurance, data management, quality management and staff training. Aim 5. Cultivate self-evaluation, self-improvement, and strategic planning across the program. Aim 6. Develop clear reporting procedures to relevant partners within and outside the program, including Ethics Committee (EC), Community Advisory Board (CAB), National Institutes of Health (NIH), program investigators, and staff. Also ensure timely and appropriate reporting of results to the scientific literature. To accomplish these aims, the Administrative Core will be comprised of a highly experienced team, including the principal investigator, a program manager, a fiscal manager, a regulatory specialist and an information technologist. Together, these individuals will ensure the smooth and transparent operation of the proposed R3 program.